Hear You Me
by xxBrokenChanxx
Summary: Ponyboy visits Johnny's grave. SONGFIC. ONE-SHOT.


_**There's no one in town I know  
**_

_**You gave us some place to go.  
**_

_**I never said thank you for that.  
**_

_**I thought I might get one more chance.  
**_

"Johnny…" Ponyboy whispered. He was standing beside Johnny's grave. It was the anniversary of his death.

"Johnny… I'm sorry… it's all my fault, if I hadn't ran away…!" His shoulders sank. Johnny was always everyone's kid brother. Someone you just felt you had to protect… someone you could never let go. He was the person that you could never be mad at, could never say no to, the one that could always make you smile… and the one that always gave you somewhere to go.

_**What would you think of me now,  
**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
**_

_**I never said thank you for that,  
**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.  
**_

Ponyboy smiled a sad smile, his eyes shining with past memories.

"I wonder if you can see me Johnnycake… are you proud of me? Or are you mad? …Nah, you ain't never been mad at anyone." he shook his head.

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**Hear you me my friends.  
**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

The image of Johnny smiling suddenly flashed in his mind _'Haha, Johnny your head must be full of puddin' or something…!'_

… and replaced by the image of Johnny the night he died, already half gone, bandages covering every burn… that distant look in his eyes like he knew it was coming…..

'_Stay gold Pony…' _and just like that he was gone.

_**So what would you think of me now,  
**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
**_

_**I never said thank you for that,  
**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.**  
_

Ponyboy fell to the ground shaking violently.

"I-I'm so sorry Johnny… you and Dally… you'd still be alive if it wasn't for me… I'm the worst…" he couldn't get over how pathetic he was. Sobbing on the ground like a broken soul… but in a way he was. Because you can never be whole once you met and lost someone like Johnny Cade.

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**Hear you me my friends.  
**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

Ponyboy got off his knees and stood shakily. He walked over to the grave stone and sat a red rose on it. Just like every other year before.

"I'm sorry…" he turned around and began to walk home, into the sunset… he didn't see the shady figure standing on top of the hill in the distance, a small frown upon it's features.

As soon as he entered the door way, he walked straight into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He was dead tired. He always was after he visited Johnny.

_**And if you were with me tonight,  
**_

_**I'd sing to you just one more time.  
**_

_**A song for a heart so big,  
**_

_**god wouldn't let it live.  
**_

Johnny Cade was truly an angel on earth. He was kind and quiet, never did nothing wrong willingly and still he was treated so horribly. Beaten by his parents regularly, getting attacked my soc's. He did nothing to deserve such treatment. Sometimes Ponyboy thought Johnny was better where he was… the gang all loved him but to Johnny it just wasn't enough-- he wanted the love of his parents. Maybe he was happier where he was. His heart was too big and broken for this harsh unforgiving world.

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**Hear you me my friends.  
**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

Ponyboy rolled over in his bed and climbed under the covers.

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**Hear you me my friends.  
**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.  
**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

He closed his eyes and just before he drifted off into the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness, he could have sworn he heard someone whisper in his ear:

"'Night Pon'…" a warm feeling washed over him like he was being hugged. That warmth did it for Pony, he fell asleep instantly and of course… he dreamed of Johnny. And the next day when he woke up… somewhere inside him, he knew he wouldn't be visiting Johnny next year.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Song: Hear you me - Jimmy Eat World **

**And I fixed the lyrics. I don't know why in world it did that =.=**


End file.
